Levitation Rises
by i'm a faller
Summary: When the twins explore the woods, the come upon the mysterious town of Levitation Rises. In order to help their newfound friends, they must defeat both a twisted version of themselves and the demonic Bill Cipher. The sequel is Triple Trouble!
1. It Began With A Somersault

"Dipper! Get down here! _Now_!" I heard my Great Uncle Stan yelling from downstairs.

I rolled off of the firm mattress and onto the floor. I rubbed my puffy eyes as I trudged down from the attic. Grunkle Stan was leaning against the kitchen doorway in wait for me.

"What?" I moaned.

"You're missin' breakfast," he informed me.

"Okay," I yawned and moped into the room.

Mabel sat at the table playing with Waddles. A few morsels of food were left on her plate. I scraped some scrambled meat off of a frying pan on the stove and onto my plate before sitting down across from Mabel.

"When you're done do you wanna explore this ditch found when I was looking for Waddles?" she offered, dropping her pig.

I quickly ate up the bits of grub before answering. "Sure, why not?" I replied with my mouth still half full of food.

"Is something wrong? Or are you just sleepy?" she questioned, pointing out my dull mood.

"Um, thanks to you talking to that stupid pig all night, I got like, zero sleep!" I told her.

"Waddles isn't stupid! Apologize to him _right now_!" she ordered.

"Fine," I said. There was no use arguing with her; she would pester me all day until I'd apologize to Waddles. "I'm sorry, Waddles."

"That's better," she said happily.

I ran upstairs to the attic and grabbed my hat and vest. I tucked the journal safely under my right arm and met Mabel by the back door. We began to leave just as Soos and Wendy arrived.

"'Sup hambone!" Soos recited his usual greeting to us.

"Hey Soos!" Mabel called out cheerily.

"Where ya off to?" Wendy asked.

"Mabel's showing me something in the forest," I responded.

"Lucky. _I_ still have to go to work. I'm surprised Stan's letting you leave!" she said.

"I know. See you later, though!" I told her followed by a nervous laugh.

With that, Mabel and I headed off into the woods. We hiked for about an hour or two before we reached it. A steep hill signaled that our trek was over.

The ravine was deep, long and incredibly far across.

"How do we get down there?" I wondered. I really wanted to see what fascinations awaited us at the bottom.

"Somersault!" my twin suggested.

"Are you out of your-" I never got to finish, as she was already tumbling down the near vertical hillside. "Oh boy," I sighed and began my descent after her.

Small twigs and pebbles made the rolling even more uncomfortable than it already was, with the constant nausea and ominous thought: _I'm going_ _to die..._ repeating over and over in my mind.

And then I died. Or at least it felt like it.


	2. The Sign On The Roof

I believe I was out for about an hour. When I opened my eyes, we were somehow right in the middle of town. Something didn't feel right, though. Maybe it was just the sickening effect of rolling down what was practically a cliff for a minute straight wearing off.

"Mabel, how'd we get here?" I asked her, hoping my sister had been awake long enough know why we were almost miraculously in the town.

"Where are we?" she yelled. "Dipper, where are we?"

"Relax, we're just in town... somehow," I assured her. I turned to look at her and saw her pale, panic-stricken face. I knew something _had_ to be wrong. Sure, she was cute and little, but my sister was tough. She didn't get freaked out easy, especially after everything that had happened this summer. So something was wrong.

"I know we're in a town, we're just _not in Gravity Falls_!" she screeched.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are!" I demanded.

"The Shack..." was all she would say.

I looked up at the Mystery Shack sitting up on the hill. Everything looked the same from down here, until I read the sign. The one one the roof that usually reads 'Mystery Shack'. Well, now it didn't. The words displayed were 'Telepathy Shack'. It was the sign on the roof that told me had that horrible sinking feeling in my stomach meant when I woke up meant. It was the sign on the roof that changed everything.

**Sorry for the short chapters! **


	3. Lil' Ol' Them

"Do you think... Gideon... Gideon could've..." I couldn't seem to get the terrible thought out. After all the times we defeated him, all his failed plans, he managed to get a hold of the Shack while we were gone for a mere two hours. I did get out the words, "We should go check it out." I started pulling her up the street by her arm until she decided she wanted to walk on her own .

* * *

When we reached the Shack, I expected to see Gideon and Stan yelling at each other or something like that. Instead, what we saw when we opened the door a crack was stupefying. Gideon, dressed in my clothes, and Robbie, who was dressed like Soos, were laughing with each other. I couldn't believe it.

Mabel leaned too hard against me, and we toppled into the room.

Robbie screamed before saying, "You'll never get the Shack!" in a Soos-like voice. Then he ran down the hallway, still screaming.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gideon said using my voice as he walked over to us. My hat reduced the volume of his hair, so he looked pretty much just like me, except for his hair and eye color.

A sweater-clad Pacifica appeared next to me. "Yeah," she agreed. "You have you're own ripoff tourist attraction!" It was creepy. She had braces, Mabel's voice, and a blue sweater with a red flashlight giving off a beam of light towards the bottom left of the sweater. It was identical to Mabel's.

Stan came out wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermudas. "Get out of here!" he exclaimed as he began attacking us with a broom.

He shoved us out the door and we landed on our back. We scurried over to a boulder where we sat and thought.

"What the heck was that about?" Mabel cried in disbelief.

I, too, couldn't believe we had been shunned so forcefully from our summer home.

And then it hit me. "Mabel, list off who everyone dressed and sounded like," I ordered.

"Uh, Pacifica was me, Gideon was you, Robbie was Soos, and I think Stan was Buddy Gleeful. What about it?" she said.

"Are we anything like them?" I urged.

"No way! They're like total opposites of us!" she declared, and it was exactly what I was looking for.

"Exactly! Stan and Buddy are business rivals, Pacifica's your archenemy, Gideon and I hate each other, and Soos and Robbie don't exactly get along. Did you hear Pacifica say that we had our own tourist trap?" I continued.

"Uh huh. What about it?" she said.

I couldn't believe she wasn't seeing this. "Stan and Gideon would never work together to prank us, Pacifica automatically doesn't like him because he's related to you, and Robbie never work for Stan. Ever. At first I thought that they were pulling a practical joke or something, and then I thought about _everything, _and I now believe that there was some kind of portal to a parallel universe where everyone is reversed at the bottom of that ravine!" I explained.

"So you mean we're in like, another dimension? That's awesome!" she realized. "Let's go see us!"

"It's getting late in the afternoon. Stan might be wondering where we are by now. We should probably get going," I suggested.

"Dipper, we've spent the night out in the forest before and Stan trusted us. He knew we'd be okay," she reminded me. "And besides, the first thing you want to do in a parallel universe is leave? That's not fun at all!" she pointed out.

"True, true. Let's go see us and _then_ we can leave. If we can leave," I said, leaving a melancholy feeling in the air.

* * *

The Tent of Telepathy looked the same, except it was called the Tent of Mystery, of course. And instead of a weird winking Gideon billboard was a weird winking us billboard. It gave me the chills.

"Two tickets, please!" I said to Buddy, who was wearing Stan's suit. I exchanged my ten dollar bill for two tickets.

"Here you go kid," he said as he handed me the two slips of crumpled paper. "Hey, you look an awful lot like that Gideon twerp!" he noticed in Grunkle Stan's voice.

"Who's Gideon?" I lied before dashing off to Mabel.

"Here." I gave her her ticket and we walked in.


	4. Just One Night

We found seats towards the center of the seating area. We sat down and waited. Both of us were still trying to truly comprehend our predicament, so we were silent. After a couple minutes, the metal folding chairs started to hurt my butt. I was about to stand up and stretch when the lights dimmed before going all crazy, just like they did back at home when Gideon's show was about to start.

"Hello Levitation Rises!" a taller version of me said. It was disturbing. He had Gideon's voice and suit, with his amulet still around his neck. Not to mention his hair positioned so that the audience could see the birthmark. "I welcome you here tonight to show you the mysterious forces that me and my sister Mabel have the ability to summon! Come on out Mabel!" he shouted.

A tall brown haired girl walked calmly out from behind the curtain. At first I didn't recognize who she was supposed to be, but then I realized how idiotic that was and remembered she was Mabel. She wore a small grey dress that went up to her knees, a headband with _another_ amulet on it, and flats. She curtsied for the crowd, and laid down on a small table.

Both of their amulets started to glow, but it was so faint that you wouldn't see it if you weren't looking for it. Mabel Gleeful began to rise off the table. Dipper was focusing intensely on connecting the two stones.

It was strange thinking about me in the third person, except for that me wasn't the real me, it's another me. But it wasn't like the incident with the copy machine, he wasn't a clone, he was, well, _me_.

The show went on with a couple more classic magic tricks, and then he guessed correctly that some little kid was thinking of ice cream. We stayed behind when the show ended and everyone left, because Mabel really wanted to talk to them, or us, or whatever.

Mabel dragged me over to the twins that weren't us like a kid. They turned around nicely, but when they saw us, they went berserk.

"What are you two doin' here?" Dipper yelled. "Get out _now, _or, or... Or great harm will befall you!" he screamed, searching for the right threat.

He shoved us onto the floor when his stone flickered gently. "Huh? What's that?" I heard him mumble. "It's not them," he announced.

"What do you mean?" Mabel had Pacifica's voice. And now I'm traumatized. From all the reversed everyone. "Of course it's them!" she exclaimed.

"No! It isn't them! Trust me," he muttered under his breath. To that, Mabel just simply nodded.

"Well, who are you?" she interrogated. "Sorry for my brother, he thought you were someone else," she added with a hint of false sweet.

"We're you," I spilled. What else was there to say.

"Wha-what do ya mean?" Dipper asked, looking completely confused.

"So I found this ditch the other day, and we went to explore it," my twin started.

"But we fell down and it turns out there was some sort of portal to this place in it," I continued.

Mabel tied it up and said, "And at first we didn't know until we went up to the Shack, which is were we normally live, and they thought we were you and so we wanted to visit ourselves."

"So you fell through some sort of teleportation device, am I correct?" the girl in the dress double-checked. We agreed. "Where did you say you came from?" she asked.

"It's the same town, except all the people are in reverse. Like, you two are us, and we have your names and looks, but we act more like Pacifica and Gideon. What confuses me is in our world, Pacifica and Gideon are in no way I know of affiliated with each other. Also the Telepathy Shack is called the Mystery Shack and the Tent of Mystery is the Tent of Telepathy," I explained.

"Is the town still called Levitation Rises?" Dipper wondered.

"Nope! It's Gravity Falls!" my Mabel informed him.

"Why don't you come over to our place for the night. I'm still kind of unsure how you got here, so maybe you can explain in more depth over there," he offered.

"Uh, actually, we should probably get going. I'm sure our uncle is wondering where we are by now!" I said. I honestly was not very enthusiastic about sleeping with two people that had magical powers and were pretty much our nemesises.

"Just one night, Dipper. Come on," my sister begged. I didn't see why she was so psyched about it, but I told her we could.

"Just one night," I replied. "Then we leave."


	5. Just One Night part 2

Mabel whispered to me that it looked just like Gideon's house. I'd never been, thank goodness, so I took her word for it. Most of the decor was fuchsia and pale purple. The reversed twins showed us a pinkish sofa to sit on.

Mabel described our adventure up to this point, and I threw in the little details she forgot. They seemed to understand it.

"Well that's some awful predicament y'all got yourselves thrown into. Maybe tomorrow we can try to help you leave," Dipper offered.

"Okay, thanks. That'd be great!" I said. I couldn't wait to get home and barf.

"It's getting pretty late. I'll show you our guest room," Pacifica/Mabel said.

Mabel and I stood up, just as Dipper asked another question. "You're Pineses, then?"

"Mm-hm," Mabel answered. He looked around thoughtfully. "Are you Gleefuls?" she inquired.

"Yup," he replied.

"Come on. This way," Mabel Gleeful said, leading us through a dimly lit hallway. We followed her into a room, where she flicked on a light that hung from the ceiling. "Here it is," she declared.

The same pastel color theme from the rest of the house continued out even here. There was a large bed, a dresser, and another door in the guest room. A good sized window took up most of the space between the door and wardrobe on the wall facing us. It was pretty nice over all, I guess.

"I'll leave you two here alone for a while," Mabel G. told us before quietly exiting into the hallway.

* * *

I told myself to wake up at 2:00 AM. I wanted to check and make sure the portal was still there. Plus it was an excuse for getting out of this house. Unlike Mabel, I didn't find it very comfortable, especially how all the colors were so soft and faded. There was no contrast. I mean, I'm not the most artistic person, but I know that contrast is good. I think.

I fell asleep telling myself to wake up at 2. When I did wake up, it was 2:40-ish. Close enough.

At some point in the night Mabel had tugged all the covers off of me, so I didn't have to worry about pulling them. I didn't want her to know I left. I opened the door a crack and began to tiptoe down the hallway, which is when I got a familiar feeling. It was kind of a bubbling feeling in the same spot Bill had shot a laser through. I heard Gideon saying some nonsensical phrase, and then I remembered it couldn't be Gideon. I followed the sounds, running on my sock-covered toes. They led me to a room that I guess was Dipper's.

A glow came from the crack between the door and the wall, and there was something somewhat familiar about it. There was something in it that let me know that it wasn't from an amulet. The feeling in my stomach area grew more intense.

Almost against my will, I swung open the door an inch. Just enough to see what was going on. And then I knew I had to wake up Mabel and get her out of this place.


	6. A Place Called Gravity Falls

Bill. Bill was in the room. A blue flame blazed up his right arm. He reached it out to Dipper, who was smiling menacingly.

"Y'know, I made a deal with a kid kinda like you not too long ago. Heh heh. But he pulled off the deal and left me in the hands of some very... clever people. I hope you don't abandon the agreement like he did," Bill told him, referring to our encounter with him a while ago. "I can sense something that reminds me of them nearby. Ha ha! Maybe I'm just imagining it!"

The triangle looked in my direction. I caught my breath and slid quickly away from the door. I peeked back in and he was looking away. I continued my eavesdropping.

"What? No. I keep my word. And I thought this was you're first time back in Levitation Rises. What do you mean you made a deal with someone _not too long ago_?" Dipper said to the demon.

"I mean just what I said, kid. Except I never said that they were here in Levitation Rises," Bill informed him.

"But this is place on Earth where someone can summon you," Dipper reasoned.

"Ha ha! You're funny! Don't think I would know that? No, no. It was in another dimension; a place called Gravity Falls," Bill explained.

It took a moment for Dipper to process that. After all it was the same place that the mysterious strangers he had taken in said they were from, a mix between him and his sister and their archrivals. I saw him thinking about what to say to that.

_Now might be a good time to grab Mabel and _ _run! _I thought, but my legs completely ignored the demand.

"Never heard of it," he finally told Bill. I gave a silent thanks.

"I don't expect you have. And for now, remember: _the universe is an illusion, reality's a hologram, bye gold, BUUUUUUY!_" With that he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Huh. Gravity Falls. Who would have guessed," he murmured as he removed the amulet from around his neck. He placed it in a drawer and headed off to his bed. I waited for about fifteen minutes, hoping he'd fall asleep.

I crawled on all fours, hands and knees, into the bedroom. I slid open the drawer, and there lay the stone. I'd never seen it up close. Just around Gideon's neck the night he tried to kill me. Bad memories.

I stood up, and reached in to grab it. An all too recognizable and annoying voice interrupted my mission.

"Oh boy. Not you again!" the pyramid man's voice came from nowhere.

"Ugh, Bill! Shut up!" I ordered. "I'm doing something important!"

"Yeah. And I wasn't doing something important when you turned me into a total failure?" he asked me sarcastically.

"If he hears you he'll know that you were defeated, and that's he Gideon pulled the deal off, instead of him just doing it for no reason," I justified.

"Touche," he said as disappeared with a small blink of light.

I looked back at the drawer, but the mysterious stone had somehow vanished. I was pretty sure Bill took it with him somehow. "Argh!" I screamed in frustration.

A flash of movement from where Dipper lay caught my attention. It sent me sprinting back to the guest room, where I tried in vain to wake Mabel.

"Come on, Mabel! Get up!" I mumbled, pushing repeatedly against her arm. It was no use. Mabel could sleep through WW2 if she was tired enough. Which I guess she was.

The sound of footsteps launched me out of the already-open window. I climbed the chain-link fence and fell onto the side. There was one place I knew I could go to get help, in this town that was eerily similar to the place called Gravity Falls.


	7. Sleep

There it was. It looked lonely, sitting up on the hill by itself. I'd stay here and find the portal tomorrow. And I knew how to make them believe the story. I know Dipper had the talisman, but I had 3. If I showed Pacifica and Gideon hat volume I had, which should the same as their's, they'd be willing to believe it. One of the reasons I wanted to visit them was to warn and help them. Mabel and I defeated Bill once and we could do it again. If only Soos was here. Oh well, we could make do.

I crept around to the back, where the Gift Shop was. I climbed in an unlocked window. I climbed up Wendy's roof time ladder. I would have easier access to the attic from the roof. I climbed up the ladder like a lizard, and scuttled over to the window to the spare room in the attic. That would be my entrance.

I unlatched it and swung inside. I tumbled quietly onto the floor and started for the bedroom. Everything tonight had helped me master the art of opening and closing doors without making a sound, which came in handy for entering the room.

It looked the same as back home, the room in the attic did. Except where I usually slept was a messy haired Gideon, and replacing Mabel was Pacifica in the violet floppy disk night gown. It was so weird, I almost couldn't handle it, even after everything this summer.

I forgot to take my shoes, hat, and vest when I jumped out the window. But at least I grabbed the journal. That was going to be helpful.

I walked over to Gideon. My heart was pounding like a rabbit for some reason. I gulped and tapped him on the shoulder. If he really was like me, it would be able to wake him up. I'm a really light sleeper.

He jumped and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before yelling, "DIPPER! Get the heck out of here! It's freaking 3 AM!"

"Relax! I'm not Dipper! Well, I am, just not Dipper Gleeful. I'm Dipper Pines. Sit up and I'll explain everything to you," I told him.

"Okay, now you're seriously insane. Breaking in at 3 in the morning, and then saying your last name is Pines. Get out. Now," he replied. This was failing.

"What volume of the journal do you have?" I asked. This ought to perk him up.

It did. "What do you know about the journal?" His tone changed completely. He was totally, seriously nervous and upset.

"I asked you a question, and I want you to answer it! Now tell me, _what volume do you have_?" I demanded. No sleep for two days made me crabby.

"Why would I tell you?" he refused.

If this didn't work, I'd just look ridiculous, so I hoped with all my heart it would. "Well," I began. "Who wants a lamby lamby lamby? I do! I do! So go up and-"

"Shut up!" Even in the dark, I could tell his face was red.

"I have it too. I have Volume 3. Now how's this possible? I'll tell you, if, of course, you want to know." Good. I could see him tense. I wanted him worked up enough so he'd be able to listen and understand without falling asleep.

I explained our dilemma up to why I was sitting in his room right now, plus some extra information on Bill.

"Show me the journal," he ordered. I held it up so he could see it. Seeing the journal made him believe it. I could tell by the way his attitude metamorphosed.

"So your sister's still with the Gleefuls, then?" he asked, sounding seriously worried.

"Yeah. I tried to wake her up, but she sleeps like a rock," I told him.

"So does Pacifica," he said, looking lovingly at the Mabelized version of Pacifica.

"I just wanted to warn you about Bill. Oh, and if things work out the same way as they did back in Gravity Falls, you might be spending some time at Robbie's grandma's house. Just wanted to let you know," I informed him. "You'll find out later," I added, after seeing his perplexed look.

"So, now what do you want to do?" Gideon asked the same thing I'd been thinking.

"Sleep." I hadn't had a decent sleep in two nights, both because of Mabel if you really think about it.

I fell asleep on the floor in about ten seconds. And there I slept.


	8. Knowing Fate

I woke up. I'm sure it was late in the morning, but I was still glued to the floor. I kept my eyes closed, because I heard talking.

"What's _he_ doing here?" I heard Pacifica ask.

"He came here at about three in the morning. He's Dipper, but he's from this place called Gravity Falls. I guess it's in a parallel universe or something," Gideon told her.

"And you believed him?" she shouted.

"He has the journal. It's the same volume as mine. I saw it," he explained.

"Let's talk to him," she suggested.

At the mention of that, I yawned and stretched, pretending to just now be waking up. I heard someone say, "Oh, look! He's waking up!"

"Morning!" Gideon announced happily.

"G'morning," I replied, rolling over and rubbing my eyes. I sat up.

"My brother says you have the journal. Let's see it," Pacifica urged.

I pulled out the journal and lifted it high in the air. She gasped.

"But, how can there be two of the same edition?" she wondered.

"I told you! He's from another universe!" Gideon was trying to make her understand, and he basically succeeded.

"Wow. How'd you get here?" she asked me. "Oh, and welcome!" she added.

For the third time so far, I recalled my story.

"OMG! It's creepy! He sounds just like you!" she squealed. "So it was you that fell into the room yesterday! Sorry about that, we just thought you were the Gleeful twins!"

"It's fine. I just want to get out of here," I told them.

Pacifica squealed. I wondered if she was going to do that every time I spoke. She'd probably faint when she heard Mabel.

"Wait. So now there's two Mabels, two Dippers, and two Pines twins?" Gideon laughed.

"Ha ha! Yeah, I guess so!" I agreed.

* * *

"What am_ I_ like in Gravity Falls?" Pacifica wondered.

The twins had been asking me what everyone was like in Gravity Falls for the last half hour. For some reason they seemed to save themselves for last.

"Uh, well you're kind of like Mabel Gleeful, except you're not in a show and you're not affiliated with Gideon. She thought she was the great great granddaughter of the town founder, until Mabel and I solved a conspiracy that proved she wasn't. Plus you're last name is Northwest," I explained. She nodded thoughtfully.

"What about me?" Gideon asked.

"Hm. You are pretty much exactly like Dipper (the one who's not me), except you have big hair and you're short," I summarized.

"Cool," Gideon said in response.

"There's something I should tell both of you about what happens next," I declared. I wasn't sure if it was my place to tell them what their futures were, but they should know.

"What?" they said simultaneously. Because of the way I said it, they stared at me anxiously.

"I don't know if I should be doing this, but here goes nothing," I said, voicing my thoughts. "I told both of you about Bill right?" They nodded, so I went on. "Dipper's going to send him into your uncle's mind, and you two and Robbie are going to have to follow him in to stop him from getting the code to the safe that holds the deed to this place. Then after an adventure in his mind you come out and Dipper'll have the deed. You guys will live with Robbie's grandma for a while before Stan sends you home. But first you try to get the Shack back by persuading the gnomes to fight him for you. The journal will fall out of your vest and Dipper will pick it up. Then the gnomes fail so you give up and leave. A giant Dipper robot will chase you, looking for another journal. Then in the end he should go to jail if it works the exact same way," I informed them. "Also, they're going to try to build an amusement park where the Shack is."

They stared at me, stunned. "What comes next?" Pacifica was able to say.

"I want you to live that part for yourselves," I said. After that, well, I didn't want to spoil it for them.

It would be pretty scary to be them, to know you're own future. Hear the next segment of your life from someone who'd already lived it. And yet I wondered how helpful it would have been to have known our fate.


	9. Close Enough

"Oh," Pacifica said, knowing what to expect.

"Things could go completely different here, though. Who knows?" I offered. I hoped they weren't disappointed with the way things would apparently turn out.

"Anybody want something to eat?" Gideon proposed.

Pacifica and I said 'yeah', so we walked down to the kitchen, discussing how we were going to get Mabel back.

* * *

"I want to help you! Things have been kind of humdrum around here for the last week. I want to go do something!" Gideon told me. We had just finished breakfast, and the twins were eager to talk about both Gravity Falls and our plan to retrieve my sister.

"Yeah! Grappling hook!" Pacifica agreed, wielding the currently useless weapon. I smiled as I remembered how Mabel's had saved our lives as we fell from the abandoned railroad. That was fun.

"Okay. The Gleeful twins obviously don't like you two, Dipper is bound to have told Mabel (not my sister) that we defeated Bill before, which adds onto the fact that I ran away in the middle of the night, so I'm sure they no longer like or trust me," I explained.

"So what's the plan?" Gideon asked. "Pacifica, focus!" he told her. She was playing with a pig that was the spitting image of Waddles.

"Is that named Waddles?" I wondered.

"Yep!" Pacifica replied. I stifled a snicker.

"Anyway, back to the rescue mission. You can't leave without her, I know that. It would suck to be either one of you if that happened," Gideon summed up.

"Yeah," I agreed. "How about tonight? We can break in and grab her while they're all sleeping," I suggested.

"Okay. But when and how do we do it?" Gideon inquired.

It was so weird working with the people I normally hate to rescue my sister from us. "Well, in the guest bedroom we slept in last night, the window is unlocked. We should be able to slide in easily," I explained. "They should all be fast asleep by three."

"In the morning?" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. That's why I came over here a that time. Because I needed to warn you about Bill," I said. "And if he decides to talk to Bill again, it'll probably be around the same time."

"Who's 'he'?" she questioned.

"Oh, sorry. Dipper Gleeful," I informed.

* * *

I was wide awake. What if our rescue mission failed? Then what? I was worried for Pacifica and Gideon. If it was a reverse universe, and they represented us, then wouldn't all of the victories Mabel and I had be failures here? Unless they represented Gideon and Pacifica, in which case every time they failed in Gravity Falls, they'd succeed here. I really had no idea. Because the Gleeful twins still had their amulets, but Gideon and Pacifica were still alive and here. Who knows?

I had slept on the floor again last night. They tried to offer me their beds, but I refused. After all, it was only going to be one night. I remembered my promise to Mabel. _Just one night, then we leave._ It would just be one night, right? And then it hit me. I couldn't believe it. But I still had to get Mabel back.

I checked my watch. 2:36. We could probably leave now and get there by about 3:00. I walked over to Gideon and poked his shoulder, just like last night.

"It three yet?" he groaned.

"Close enough," I said as the 6 flickered into a 7.

"Okay. I'll wake up Pacifica," he told me.

As he walked over to his sleeping sister, I had one frame of mind. I wanted Mabel back. Before they did anything to her, and so I could reveal my idea to her. So it could've been 12:00 noon when we went to get her. I wanted to be back with her again. She was my sister, and we needed each other. So close enough was fine with me.


	10. Admit Defeat

"Pacificaaa! Waaake uuup!" Gideon yelled in his sister's ear as he shook her shoulder.

"What are you trying to do, wake up the whole town?" I complained.

"Nope. Just Pacifica," he told me. Pacifica made a weird sound and rolled over.

"What time is it?" she moaned.

"Almost three," I informed her.

"Okay. Let's go," she said.

* * *

A chain-link fence that seemed taller and far more ominous than my escape from last night loomed ahead of us.

"I want to get Mabel, but I also want my clothes back. Mabel's our first priority though," I explained. They nodded to let me know they understood.

I stuck my toes into one of the holes in the fence and pushed off the ground. I found another foothold, and pulled up using my arms.

Gideon looked around like I did when I was nervous or anxious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if they see us or something happens and we fail?" he said. Darn my negativity and paranoia.

"Come on, guys," I said. I continued my climb over the fence. Pacifica and Gideon followed my lead.

I walked over to the window where Mabel was. It opened just as easily as the previous night. I squirmed through the opening, with the other two right behind me. But as soon as I entered the room changed.

It was dark and empty inside. I didn't see anyone here.

Just as I started to make my way to the door, a voice sounded from the back of the room. "Well, well. Dipper Pines. We meet again." It was Dipper Gleeful. I winced. "I had a hunch you'd be back for your sister."

How did he know I'd be back tonight? Then I remembered the amulet. He must've been able to predict when I'd be back.

"What did you do with her?" Gideon interrogated.

"Oh, look! You brought your little friends too!" he exclaimed. "As for the girl, I have her with me right now!"

A light turned on, brightening the room. I saw Dipper sitting cross-legged in a grey swivel chair with both Mabels on either side of him. The one we were here to rescue stood staring wide-eyed straight in front of her. I gasped when I saw that she was wearing the amulet on the headband. The other Mabel and Dipper smiled maliciously.

I began to charge at them, but Gideon and Pacifica had to restrain me.

Eventually I calmed down. The twins released their grip on me.

Dipper clutched his stone, causing it to glow. A faint bluish light appeared around the three of us: Pacifica, Gideon, and me. We rose into the air as did a pair of shears that glinted in the light.

_Oh no! Not again!_ I thought. This situation was spookily similar to the night I broke up with Gideon for Mabel and he tried to kill me at his warehouse. I wondered if he made it like that on purpose, but how could he have known?

"Listen up," he demanded. "Now I could lie to y'all and say I know absolutely nothing about anythin' in that place you're from. Vertical, no. Gravity! Gravity Falls," he remembered the name of the town reversed from this. "But I know you know I do know somethin', so I reckon I'll tell you flat out. I do believe you know my friend Bill."

"Bill? Who's that?" I lied. He knew I lied. My eyes gave away with everything my words didn't. Especially because I looked straight into his as I said it.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he screamed. "I don't like it... when people lie to me!"  
Dipper was standing up now. "Bill! Prove that they know the secret to defeating you!"

Time seemed to slow down. Everything in the room turned a shade of grey. A ball of light morphed into the demon.

"Bill, tell me somethin'," Dipper ordered. "Are Mabel and Dipper Pines the ones who previously defeated you?"

" Defeated me? Ha ha! Are you kidding?" Bill said. He would for sure give us away. He had a reason to. And by the look of those floating blades, I wasn't sure I wanted to find out what would happened when he did. Except for one factor. Bill didn't strike me as the type to ever admit defeat. That was the spark of hope I held onto. But I was still guaranteeing that he'd reveal us to be bad someway or another. "Why, I don't even know them! And I was never defeated. Especially not by some kids."

I almost sighed in relief, but that might give away my status.

"Now to eliminate them from my-" Dipper started before he realized what the floating triangle had said. "What? But they're... they're... they're from Gravity Falls!"

"Waddya know?" he replied. "Never heard of 'em." Why did he want us unharmed? Don't get me wrong, I was completely satisfied with Bill's response, but I couldn't help wonder why he was saying he didn't know us.

The scissors fell to the floor, as did we. "Thank you, Bill," Dipper muttered. Bill disappeared. "Here. Have your clothes back." He slid my shoes, hat and vest across the floor to me. I hurriedly put them on. "Now, get out of our house!" he yelled.

"Not until you give me back my sister!" I demanded.

"Mabel, you are free to go with your brother if you want. You want to go with him?" Mabel Gleeful spoke to her as if she was a small child.

I expected her to tear off the headband that held the pocket-sized sphere of power and sprint across the room to us. Instead she folded her arms and turned the other way. My jaw dropped.

"Mabel come on! What are you doing! Let's get out of here and go home! Come on!" I shouted. One of the Gleeful twins snickered.

Mabel made a grumbling sound and shook her head. Pacifica put her hand on my shoulder. I knew as much as she did that we weren't getting her back, not tonight at least. I just didn't want to believe it.

Gideon, Pacifica and I understood the unspoken message in each other's eyes: Let's go home.

I took one last look at Mabel. There was a spark of something I didn't recognize within her brown eyes. As I turned around to leave, I caught a glimpse of Dipper's smug expression.

On the walk back to the Telepathy Shack, I realized how much worse it was to admit defeat to yourself than anyone else.


	11. Seperate Ways

I wasn't sure who I was furious with, Mabel or the Gleeful twins. The anger made me want to tear something apart, and it didn't help that it was fringed with annoyance. A twinge of confusion topped off the miserable emotion.

Gideon and Pacifica kept giving me pitiful glances while opening their mouths to say something, but when they found they were unsure of what the right words were, they continued with whatever task or process they'd been performing.

I didn't mind. I liked having the day free to puzzle over the events that had happened last night. I tried to find some sort of excuse for her behavior, but I came up blank. She had the choice to either come back to me or stay with those demented... Ugh! I couldn't stand it!

All of a sudden, the world changed. I wasn't sure how, but something felt off.

"Dipper! Get in here!" Gideon shouted. His anxious tone made me worry.

I ran to the sound of his voice. He and Pacifica were in the kitchen. There was a positive element to the air, the shine in his eyes, the smirk on her face.

And, there was the familiar feel of consistent optimism. It almost felt as though the little traitor were here herself. I know, I know. I wanted desperately not to hate her, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of disgust whenever I thought about her.

The twins were standing uncomfortably close to each other. Something was up.

"Hey bro bro!" That voice! I looked at Pacifica, but her mouth was sealed tight in a toothless grin.

Pacifica and Gideon both moved to the side, shouting, "Surprise!" Behind them was Mabel.

My face remained emotionless, because I was unsure what emotion to portray. There was surprise, joy, a touch of hate, and even more confusion. In the end I merely smiled.

"What on earth were you doing last night?" I wanted to scream, but instead I kept my cool.

"Acting," she explained plainly.

"Why?" I asked, relieved she hadn't actually wanted to stay.

"It's a long story. I'll spare you the details."

"Okay." I was itching with curiosity, but something told me she didn't want to say whatever it was. At least not right now.

"She came here right before I called you," Gideon informed me.

"I... I guess we have to go now," I said as I realized we should. I hadn't really acknowledged that through the two days I'd spent with Gideon and Pacifica, I'd befriended them, and kind of closely too. But I'm sure Stan and Soos and Wendy were worried about us. We _had_ been gone for two and a half days now.

And I couldn't wait to get back and see Wendy again. I hadn't thought about her for a while, but now that I did, I was actually slightly anxious to return home.

"Wait," Mabel said, cutting into the thoughtful silence. "There's something I want to give them." She gestured to Gideon and Pacifica, who cocked their heads in unison.

Mabel held out a glimmering blue-green stone attached to a thin light grey headband. A wavy - almost floral - oval of grey fabric sat underneath the teal amulet.

I knew what it was instantly, and I couldn't help but think how helpful it would've been to have Gideon's amulet back home. But it took the others a moment to process just what it was.

Once they did, they cheered so loud I thought one could hear them all the way in town.

Soon enough, though, they settled back down to the melancholy mood my announcement of departure had left. Mabel tossed the headband to Pacifica and said, "Let's go."

* * *

Once again we trekked to the location of the ravine, guided by the mental maps Mabel and I had made on our previous journey. However, we were not met by ominous pit. Instead an almost wall-like stone structure loomed overhead.

_Since the universe was in reverse, the geography of the portal is also reversed!_ I realized after a bit of thinking.

I explained this to the others. I sighed and looked up to see a lone wisp of a cloud drifting past us in the almost cloudless sky.

"How do you guys get up there?" Gideon asked.

"We fly!" Mabel offered. I thought she was joking, but then again, I also thought she was joking about somersaulting.

"Mabel, be serious," I snapped.

"I _am_ serious!" she said. I let out a small snicker. "We can use that!" She pointed to the headband that Pacifica was now wearing. That was actually a pretty good idea. Which is weird, because twice today she'd revealed that she came up with a somewhat strategic solution. This and saying she was acting to escape the Gleefuls. Strategy was my thing, she just did stuff.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Do you even know how to control that thing?" Gideon contradicted.

"Trust me. I've had enough experience with it to get us up there!" she beamed.

"When?" I asked. I remembered the answer as soon as the questioned left my mouth.

"When Gideon tried to kill you and you fell off that cliff and I had to save your butts!" she replied, and added, "Not you. This guy from Gravity Falls." after a strange glance from Gideon.

Pacifica slid the band from off of her head and tossed it gently to Mabel. I waited for the feeling of lifting off of the ground, not being able to control your own body. A wall of blue light formed around my vision as my feet left the ground. I rose slowly upward. At this pace I was sure we'd never reach the top, but, eventually, we did.

I saw that Gideon and Pacifica had come along for the ride. "I'll go that way with Dipper," Gideon told the girls, pointing across the thin strip of dirt that was the top of the structure. "You two go that way." He pointed to the other side of the expanse.

Mabel and Pacifica went on their way. Gideon met up with me and we started walking away from our sisters. Going separate ways to find an exit.


	12. To Robbie

We'd walked all across the wall, and we couldn't find an exit. Pacifica and Mabel had the same luck.

"Somersault race down?" Mabel asked jokingly.

I glared at her. "Just fly us down again," I told her. "It's a lot less painful."

She nodded and the glow started again. The trip down took more than enough time for more to realize that if the universe is in reverse, then there _wouldn't_ be a portal since there _was _one back home.

Once on land, I told the others the news. Just like me, they weren't quite sure how to react. I was sad I couldn't see Wendy, worried about what Stan and everyone else were thinking, but kind of happy that we could stay longer with Gideon and Pacifica. I never thought I'd think those words. That I was happy to stay longer with Gideon and Pacifica.

"So," Gideon said awkwardly. Almost all we'd talked about was getting Mabel and leaving. "Now what do we do?"

"Dipper Gleeful summoned this demon named Bill to get the code to the safe that holds the deed to the Telepathy Shack," Mabel explained. We just nodded because I'd already explained this to them. "He's going to go into your uncle's mind to do that."

"I already gave them this explanation," I whispered to Mabel.

"Let's go back to the Shack, people!" she yelled after I told her I'd already explained her previous subject.

* * *

"Bill could already be in his mind. We just have to catch up to him once _we_ get in," I said when we reached the Telepathy Shack.

Pacifica opened the door. Standing in the middle of the room were people I did _not_ expect to see.

"Hello friends!" a sickly sweet Southern accent called out. "Here's a hint! You're not my friends..." Dipper whispered the last part creepily.

"What are you doing here!" Pacifica shouted.

"No no no, hun. What are _you_ doing here?" Mabel Gleeful laughed.

Gideon rolled his eyes. "Get out, already!" he ordered. But they weren't going to get out. I knew what had happened.

"Stop pestering me, boy! Now. _Get off my property_!" Dipper screamed. I grabbed Gideon's arm and Mabel grabbed Pacifica's. We pulled them away and behind the boulder where we figured out that we were in another universe. Or where _I_ figured it out.

"We're too late," I said gravely.

"What are you talking about?" Gideon exclaimed.

"I mean what I said. We're. Too. Late!" I restated.

"Too late for what?" Pacifica inquired. I still hadn't gotten over seeing her with braces.

"Bill got the code. The Gleefuls got the deed. Who's the handyman around here?" I said, asking the question with the same melancholic tone as the rest of the sentence.

"Robbie," Gideon told me.

"Do you know where he lives?" I asked.

"I think so. Why?" he answered.

"We should probably go there," I replied.

"Okay?" Gideon said strangely, wondering why I'd said what I had.

"To Robbie's house!" Pacifica called out.

I guess that's where we'd go next. To Robbie's house!


	13. What The Heck Just Happened?

Gideon pounded his fist against the door.

This place looked pretty much exactly like Soos' grandma's house. Fake gnomes and plastic flamingos decorated the dying lawn, along with a randomly placed string of broken Christmas lights. I glanced at Mabel and could tell she recognized the resemblance as well.

An lady with dyed red hair and bright red lipstick answered the door. Must be Robbie's grandma. She wore a light blue shirt with lace-tipped sleeves and a velvety blue skirt. In front of her was a silver walker with tennis balls on the bottom. She also had the same absurdly long nose as who I presumed to be her grandson.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Pines' niece and nephew!" the elderly woman noticed, with a hint of a German accent. "Come in, come in!"

The twins followed her orders and stepped inside. They had a quick reunion with Stan before giving an announcement.

"Uh, Mrs. Vandroogenbroeck? We have some friends who may need to stay here for a while," Gideon explained. Vandroogenbroeck? _That's_ Robbie's last name? No wonder he goes by Robbie V.

"Good! Good! Who are they?" she nodded, her accent becoming more prominent.

"Well, they were on a trip in San Francisco, and they were heading back up north to Seattle, where they live. They stopped here to get a break from being in the car. They were watching a show in the Tent of Mystery when they got separated from their parents, who accidentally left them behind," Gideon lied. He was a good liar.

"Well, let's meet 'em!" Stan enthused. I didn't know if I could ever get over his Southern drawl. It was trippy.

I took that to be our cue, so I led Mabel through the doorway. Stan stared vacuously at us in disbelief, his jaw suspended in a position between open and closed.

"What are the Gleeful twins doin' here?" he muttered. "And why aw they wearin' yer clothes?"

"He he. That's actually why they got separated from their parents. A huge mob of people thought they were the Gleeful twins and... overtook them," Gideon fibbed. "I guess they're like, their doppelgängers or something. Also their clothes were in really, _really_ bad condition, so we lent them some of ours."

Apparently, this Stan was much more gullible than the one back home, because he leaned back on the sofa he'd been sitting on and shrugged. "Nice ta meetcha..." he greeted. From his tone, I could tell that it was meant as a question more than a salutation.

"Oh! Oh yeah!" I said. "I'm, uh, Jackson." I don't know why I chose the name Jackson. I just randomly picked it off the top of my head.

Luckily Mabel caught on. "And I'm Anabelle!" she exclaimed.

"Hi there! Jackson and Anabelle!" Stan welcomed.

I flashed a toothless smile in return.

* * *

The next couple of days were just how I remembered them. Robbie, Pacifica, and Mabel played battery-less race cars, and Gideon and I speculated over the mysteries of both the town of Gravity Falls, and Levitation Rises. We were extra careful about using our pseudonyms around Stan, Robbie, and Mrs. V.

Then we watched Toby Jimenez (I'm sure you can guess who got swapped there!) interview the Gleefuls. "Lil'" Dipper did the talking, while Mabel just stood there, smiling and, occasionally, waving to the camera. I recognized the fact that she wasn't wearing her headband amulet. But I was revolted by the sight of the Dipper pin, which was way too similar to Gideon's hidden camera pin for my taste.

But the real change came the day of the official Telepathy Shack Grand Closing.

Black coats, black hats, and fake mustaches. Not to mention our good friend, Not Robbie. Our ridiculously pointless disguises.

"Howdy y'all!" Dipper started after leaping through a paper wall decorated with an unflattering picture of his/my face. Two buff guys guarded the stage.

The audience let out a simultaneous 'Aaaaw!'.

Mabel walked onstage and stood beside her brother. Smiling.

"I'm here to announce my plans for the former Telepathy Shack! We're gonna turn this dusty ol' Shack into two square miles of Dippertainment!" Dipper exclaimed, revealing a model to an amusement park that made me want to puke. On his face. "I give you Dipperland!" My sister snickered and nudged my shoulder, which earned her a glare from me. Maybe I should puke on her. I actually didn't care who I barfed on at this point, I just knew I was about to hurl. "Now for our mascot, Lil' Dipper Junior!" He uncovered a pig in a baby blue suit. "Boom! He's a pig!"

"Waddles!" Pacifica cried.

"All right, that's it!" Stan shouted, rushing onto the stage. Robbie and the five of us tore off our costumes and followed suit. "Listen up, people! Dipper here is a fraud! He broke in and stole my deed!" he raged. It was the most Grunkle Stan-like thing that I'd heard him say so far.

"Why Stanford! Such accusations!" Dipper said, acting very convincingly aghast by that statement. "I do recall you gave the deed to me! See, I have it right here!" He pulled the document out of his suit and waved it around in the air before placing it back in its original position.

"Is this true?" Sheriff Corduroy barked. Yes, Manly Dan replaced Sheriff Blubs.

"He he hehehe!" Dipper laughed anxiously, tugging at the collar of his powder blue suit. "No. He lies!" the boy whined.

"Ya can't listen ta him, officers!" Stan begged.

"We better investigate this," Deputy McGucket insisted.

The two policemen left, mumbling a conversation under their breaths.

Dipper's face was about the exact same color as a raisin right now, just without all the bumps and wrinkles. "Curse you Pines family! Mark my words, Stanford! One day, y'all are gonna pay for this!" he spat in a hushed tone. Then, louder and less hateful, "Thank y'all for comin'!" As he said that, the reddish-purple color drained from his face. "I'll make you pay, old man. You too, boy. I don't know how you got here or who you are, but I swear to God I'll find out. Sooner or later." Dipper whispered it so softly, I thought I was imagining it. And I doubt anyone else heard it at all. "Sooner or later indeed."

The townspeople looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. I knew what they were thinking, because I was thinking the exact same thing.

What the _heck_ just happened?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I just kind of forgot about it when school started, but now it'll continue! Yay! Hopefully I'll update it more frequently now!**


	14. All Along

I stood on the stage, the people of Levitation Rises murmuring to each other with worry. Dipper scowled as he backed into the shadows, as did Mabel.

"Well that happened!" Pacifica said calmly, shrugging.

"_What_ happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"I'm not really sure. And I can't tell if the outcome will work with or against us," Gideon told us. He leaned against the wall of the Shack as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows in thought.

Stan and Robbie left the stage and joined in on the audience's confusing conversation, except they kept to themselves.

"It was nothing like what happened in Gravity Falls. Gideon came up here, said a bunch of stuff I didn't really care about, revealed Lil' Gideon junior, we came up here and tried to prove that he was a fraud, and the police just ignored us," I explained. Gideon probably realized that I was talking about reverse him, so he didn't even bother asking about it.

"That's just so... weird!" Mabel shouted. She was most likely just as frustrated as I was.

I noticed the chatter had died down behind us. I looked over my shoulder. Nothing was there except empty seats. Everyone had left.

Gideon snickered.

"What's so funny?" I inquired.

"Nothing. It's just that, a few days ago, I despised you. Not _you_ you, but that's not the point. Now I'm working with you to defeat yourselves," he said.

"And right back at 'cha!" Mabel smirked.

"Wanna go back to Robbie's place?" I suggested.

Everyone agreed.

Eventually, after a heck of a lot of small talk between the four of us, Stan and Robbie decided they wanted to rejoin our little party.

"How you kiddos doin'?" Stan asked upon reaching us.

"We're, uh, fine!" Gideon replied.

"Let's go back to Robbie's!" Pacifica cheered.

* * *

That night, long after everyone else had gone to sleep, I remained awake.

I rubbed my tired eyes. I knew I needed to rest; I just couldn't.

The specter of never seeing my own friends and family persisted, long into the night. I tried to get my mind off of it by thinking about the events of today, and why they turned out different. Stuff like that. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the thought to leave me alone.

Right before I entered the realm of sleep, I thought I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

* * *

_"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. "Where are we?!"_

_"I-I'm not really sure," I stammered._

_Blinding whiteness surrounded us. It wasn't a dream. It felt different. But it wasn't a memory either. It did remind me of one, though._

_"I think we're in someone's mind!" I exclaimed._

_"But who's?" my sister asked._

_Gideon and Pacifica appeared next to us._

_"Gah! What's happening?" Pacifica shrieked._

_"So we're not in your mind, my mind, Gideon's, or Pacifica's," I thought out loud._

_"You guys! What. Is. HAPPENING!" Gideon shouted._

_"We're in someone's mind, but I can't figure out who's," I explained._

_"Wait. If we're in someone's mind, shouldn't-" Mabel never got to finish. She was cut off by a spine-tingling cackle that finished her sentence for her._

_"The triangle guy be here?" Bill mocked, emerging from the blankness before us. We stared at him. "You four sure make for a great welcoming committee!"_

_I snapped out of it. "Whatever you want, Bill, you won't get it!" I screamed._

_"Oh, I'm sure I will." If he could grin maliciously, I'm sure that's precisely what he'd be doing at the moment._

_"Why didn't you tell the Gleefuls about us?" I asked, more docilely than my previous statement._

_"I have my reasons," he said. "And also you two are important. I may have a use for you later on!"_

_"I knew it!" an evilly calm voice announced from behind us. "I knew you were the ones who defeated him! I knew it all along."_


	15. Get Rid Of The Gleefuls

_I turned around to see Dipper and Mabel Gleeful standing right behind us_

_"When'd you get here?" my sister exclaimed. I couldn't help but wonder the same thing. When we first got here, wherever here was, the only other people around had been Gideon and Pacifica. And blank empty whiteness. But I guess that's not really a person._

_"Not too long ago," Mabel G. smirked. "But long enough to hear you confess!"_

_"_What_ are you doing here? And how'd you even get here?" Bill cried out._

_"You mean, you're not working together right now?" I asked._

_"No, no we're not. Answer me kid!" Bill yelled._

_"To get rid of the Pines twins once and for all! As for how we got here, do you not realize I have the most powerful magical item in all of Levitation Rises?" Dipper barked._

_"Yeah well, the counterpart is right here," the triangle mentioned, motioning to our little group._

_Dipper scowled. He seemed almost embarrassed that my twin got away with the headband. "You know what I mean!"_

_"Well I'm no expert on those amulets, but I'm pretty sure they don't allow you to possess my powers," Bill said. "By the way, which Pines twins exactly did you want destroyed?"_

_"Both of 'em!" the dominant Gleeful twin grinned._

_"I still don't understand how you got here," the triangle muttered._

_"Where is '_here_'?" I asked, finally getting annoyed with the question lingering in my head. I paused. "Why are we here?"_

_"Good questions! This place is in between dimensions, and why you're here, well that's another story," Bill replied._

_"Wait," I registered. "If you can bring us _between_ dimensions, shouldn't you be able to bring us to other dimensions?" I knew how eager I sounded, but I didn't really care. Not if he could bring us back home._

_"Yes. Bringing you back to Gravity Falls was on my to-do list," he announced._

_"So, why are we here?" Gideon questioned._

_"That's something I'll tell you," Bill started. "After we get rid of the Gleefuls!"_

**Author's Note: I apologize for the incredibly short chapter! I need to think of why Bill brought them there. If you have any ideas (Yay! Reader participation!) please comment or PM me!**


	16. Get That In My Head

**For added effect, try listening to This Will Be The Day from RWBY.**

_I was stunned by Bill's words. Get rid of the Gleefuls? I never thought I'd hear him say that._

_Apparently, reversed us were still processing the command, because they looked at the five of us with a look that combined emptiness and shock._

_"Excuse me?" Mabel G. whined. "Did you just say _get rid of_?"_

_"Ha! I sure did!" Bill announced. "Don't worry though. You'll only be going to the Void for the next hundred years!" the triangle laughed._

_The twins looked at each other with terror in their eyes as they gasped. I had no idea what the Void was, but it didn't sound like anything good._

_"Over. My. Dead. BODY!" Dipper screamed, gripping his amulet so tightly, I thought it would shatter._

_"Sure thing!" the triangle remarked. "I'd rather go to the Void, but suit yourself!" A tornado of blue flames formed in Bill's palm. He flicked his wrist, and the churning inferno leapt off of his hand, growing to an immense size as it headed straight for the Gleefuls._

_"Hey! Triangle guy!" my twin called out in a shouted whisper. "Since when were you on our side?"_

_"Let me focus!" Bill growled. "And I was always on your side!"_

_"Liar!" I cried out right as a chunk of the blank infinity fell slowly on top of me. A sharp cry escaped my lips as I dove to the side. It shattered like breaking glass. Shards flew through the air. One embedded itself in my vest, barely piercing my shoulder. I grimaced in pain._

_A cold, unforgiving darkness had taken the place of the fallen whiteness. _The Void_. The word pooped into my head without reason, but I knew it was the place. Off to the side, I saw Dipper smirking wickedly. How did he manage to take a piece out of infinity?_

_The more I thought about it, the stranger it seemed. I hadn't been able to see or hear it fall and shatter, only sense it._

_I took a deep breath to calm my nerves._

_"Mabel pass me the amulet!" I demanded._

_"I don't have it!" she screamed. Bill had made a circle of fire surrounding the Gleefuls. As soon as it was formed, Dipper stripped it down, yelling a gibberish phrase at the top of his lungs._

_"Pacifica!" I cried. "Gideon!"_

_"I left it in the bathroom!" Pacifica yelled._

_Oh great. Now we couldn't even fight. Unless..._

_Another piece of the whiteness fell, but Bill caused it to burst into flames before it could break. It sat there, engulfed in the mysterious blue tongues of fire._

_"Bill! You think you could do that fire ring thing again? Except try to keep it there!" I ordered._

_"One step ahead of ya, Pine Tree!" Bill told me, with an attempt at a wink._

_The inferno surrounded the two of them once again. But this time I could feel its power. I knew the Gleefuls weren't going to be able to take it down as fast this time. Which was perfect._

_"You three!" I pointed to Mabel, Pacifica, and Gideon. "Cover me!" _

_"You got it broseph!" my sister agreed solemnly. "You heard him!" she screeched to Gideon and Pacifica. They nodded._

_Dipper was still chanting, but I could hear the distress in his voice; he wanted to stop and escape the fire._

_I slid the journal out of my vest. It didn't look damaged by the shard that had landed in my vest, but it did look like some blood had dripped onto it. Oh great. Just what I need right now._

_I flipped thorough the pages until I found one in particular. In my opinion, it was the dullest page, just a bunch of words scribbled down, but I could sense that it was the page I needed._

_I began reading. It hurt to speak the words so loudly, because the smoke from both fires had found its way into my throat and lungs. I coughed, and began._

_"Rerum eieci te tenebras!" I shouted, already choking on my own words. "Ignis! Ice! Fulminis!" I screeched. I coughed some more. I needed to finish this, no matter how much it hurt. I could feel this place beginning to collapse, beginning to give in to the darkness that surrounded it, and I knew it was their doing. "I nunc tuum, cursus Donec quis horum! Nunc dimittite et poena..."_

_The flames around Dipper and Mabel vaporized, revealing a cackling Dipper. Now what?_

_I felt a hairline crack circle what was left of this place. Suddenly, the place exploded in a burst of blinding lights. The fragments glowed and time seemed to stop. Then they were gone._

_A horrible, high-pitched squeal filled my head, like metal on metal. The volume was slowly increasing. I ground my teeth, trying to take away the noxious sound._

_"...aeterna," I murmured, finishing the curse. It had been written it Latin. I didn't understand most of it, but since I knew a little Latin, I knew that 'Ignis! Ice! Fulminis!' meant 'Fire! Ice! Lightning!' But I didn't know what it really _meant_._

_The squeal had apparently reached its max volume, because it quit rising. I was glad that it had stopped increasing in loudness, but it still hurt. I was pretty sure that I couldn't even hear myself think if I tried to._

_But I needed to finish, and I needed to say it all at once._

_"Rerum eieci te tenebras!" I shouted, full power. I wasn't going to let the ringing prevent me from banishing the Gleefuls. "Ignis! Ice! Fulminis! I nunc tuum, cursus Donec quis horum! Nunc dimittite et poena aeterna!"_

_The sound stopped._

_I looked around to see the Gleefuls, but they were nowhere. An eerie silence crept over the Void._

_I was starting to get a good look at the place. There wasn't much to look at, though. Except for two rectangular boxes that reminded me of coffins. They were in the distance, so I couldn't make out a whole lot of details. But one of them looked it was made entirely out of a bluish ice, the other one seemed to be made from teal lightning. Lighning and Ice. But where was Fire?_

_"You're probably wondering why I brought you here," Bill stated. "It was to explain something to you. I wasn't sure which two of you I'd be dealing with, so I picked all four of you to come. I garuntee that the Gleefuls were not part of the plan, so my apologies. But now it's far too late for explanations." He appeared to be talking to himself. __"I'll deliver you home now. Dipper, Mabel. Be prepared."_

_That was all he said. Then he disappeared. No light, no fire, no maniacal laugh. No fire. Was Bill Fire? I didn't even know what Fire, Ice, and Lightning meant, but it had to be something mildly important._

_"So this is bye?" Gideon asked._

_"I guess so," I shrugged. I'd wanted to leave more than anything over the last few days, but now that it was time to go, it seemed surreal._

_I'd grown pretty close to them._

* * *

We were back in the forest. My legs still shook from our encounter. We had just gone, without any kind of warning.

I stared into the abyss in disbelief. Everything that had just happened less than five seconds ago felt like a dream I had a million years ago. Maybe that's what traveling through universes did to you.

Even Mabel looked sad.

"Let's go to the Shack," I suggested softly. I didn't really feel like it, but it was the only thing I could think of. She nodded.

Back to the Shack. I had grown so used to the Telepathy Shack, it felt unnatural thinking about the Mystery Shack. Mystery, not Telepathy. I had to get that into my head.


	17. Until I Did

I heard sirens.

At first they were distant, but they grew louder as we approached the edge of the woods.

I thought I heard the choppy whir of a helicopter above us.

Cautiously, we reached the end of the forest. A chaotic swarm of police officers were waiting, for something I didn't know, outside the tree line.

"Dipper?" Mabel gulped. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I whispered. Because I didn't.

"Look! There's Grunkle Stan!" she pointed out in a quiet voice. I followed her gaze with mine, and saw Stan chatting with Sheriff Blubs near a cop car.

"What's he saying?" I asked. It was more thinking out loud than a real question, but I really wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," Mabel replied.

Wait. Of course. Mabel and I had been gone for at least five days without a trace. Stan had to have been worried out of his mind by now. Over the last few days I'd just been so wrapped up in getting out of Levitation Rises, I hadn't stopped to think about what everyone back here would be doing. Was this a search party for us?

I crept over to the car. The sheriff left almost as soon as I arrived. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Mabel was right behind me.

"Hey Grunkle Stan!" she cheered, popping up from behind the car.

Stan let out a short scream in surprise. "M-Mabel? What're you doin' here? And where's that brother of yours?"

"Hi Grunkle Stan!" I greeted as I slowly stood from my squatting position. My voice cracked when I said hi, but I didn't really care.

"Where've you two been? I thought something terrible happened out there," Stan said.

"We met some nice people in this ravine and one of them captured Mabel, so it took a while to get her back. Also it was a reverse universe," I explained.

"Oy vey!" Stan moaned. but there was the slightest hint of a smile there; a small twinkle in his eyes. "Crazy kids!" With that, he began to noogie us, making sure to use both of his hands and all his strength. Ow.

Then the playful mood left, and replacing it was a more serious tone.

"Grunkle Stan, what's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, uh, you were gone for six days, right?" he started. We were gone for_ six days_? I thought it was only _five_! "So I was starting to get worried, and I called the police! I shoulda known you'd be okay, though."

"Yeah," I said softly. "Thanks for looking out for us."

"Any day, kid." My uncle smiled warmly at us. "Well I guess I gotta go tell these dumb cops your okay."

"Cops aren't dumb!" Mabel yelled after him, but he was already too far away to hear.

"Everything seems so... distant now," I murmured. "Ya know, with Levitation Rises."

"Weird isn't it?" my sister replied.

Stan came back a few minutes later. "Okay, kids. Got that mess settled. Now who wants to get something to eat? I'm starvin'!"

* * *

In the next few days, we got settled back in easily enough. I made sure to add a page in the journal dedicated to the ravine and Levitation Rises. And I nearly forgot about Bill's words, everything felt so normal._ Dipper, Mabel. Be prepared. _And the words in the curse, fire, ice, and lightning. I really had no reason to remember those.

Until I did.


	18. Epilogue

"Okay! Here's one! Why are some jokes so painful?" Stan asked. We had walked to the lake this morning, just to get out and get some fresh air, and for some crazy reason, Grunkle Stan thought it would be a great idea to bring along his joke book. "Maybe it's the punchline!" Silence. "Maybe it's the punchline!" he tried again. Mabel and I just groaned. "Come on! You kids are no fun!" Mabel snorted. "Well, it's just about time to open back at the Shack. Let's go!"

The three of us stood simultaneously and began walking towards the road.

It was an amazing day. The sun was warm, but not in a way that made one want to do absolutely nothing all day. An early morning chill coated the air, and birds sang cheerfully in the nearby trees.

But that's the day our lives changed forever.

* * *

We were on our way back to the Mystery Shack, taking our time. I was happy. Mabel was yapping Stan's ear off, so I'm not so sure about his enjoyment of the morning. But other than the persistent chatter of my sister, the town seemed to be enveloped in a calming silence.

I realized Mabel's yatter had ceased. I turned back to look at her, and I didn't like what I saw.

"Who's that?" Mabel squealed. Her eyes were lit up like when she saw a guy she liked. I rolled my eyes before following her finger with my vision. It was some tall, pale teenager wearing a white suit with a purple tie, collar, pockets, and buttons. His pants kept the same snow white color, but his black converse broke the trend. His hair was white, too. It kinda reminded me of Gideon, with the suit and the white hair. Except this guy's hung somewhat messily in his face, although it was still brushed neatly.

"Never talk to strangers. Now let's leave before something bad happens," Grunkle Stan stated. He looked a little nervous. It was weird.

Just then, two more guys came down the street and started talking to the one in white.

One of them had completely messy brown hair and a metallic silver suit with turquoise embellishments. The other had neck length blonde hair with small streaks of gold. He wore a black top hat, gold-ish bow tie, and a jet black suit with gold embroidery, along with an eyepatch.

Stan was twiddling his thumbs in anxiety, but Mabel was squeaking like a hyperventilating hamster. Even though they were across the street, I was able to hear them say something about finding Pine Tree and Shooting Star first.

"We should, uh, probably get out of here. Now!" Stan ordered. Then he hurriedly ran away. I wasn't sure what he was headed towards. Just away.

"Well that was weird," Mabel said.

"Yeah," I agreed. I couldn't help but feel suspicious. "Maybe we should get out of here." Seeing Stan so nervous worried me.

"No way! Are you seeing how hot those guys are?" she exclaimed.

"Mabel! Snap out of it! Have you realized a pattern?" I started. "All the guys you liked and 'dated' turned out being something weird and supernatural. The gnomes, Mermando, and I think it's fair to least call Gideon at abnormal." But she was already halfway across the street. Why did this always happen?

Just as Mabel reached the other side of the road, I realized something. When we first ran into Bill, didn't he mention something about a shooting star and a pine tree? I gulped. If this was set up by Bill, then we were in trouble...

**Please read the sequel, Triple Trouble, if you want to find out what happens! And what fire, ice, and lightning mean! R-r-remix over! BOOSH!**

**See you over in Triple Trouble! ;3 i'm a faller, OUT!**

**(PS if you liked this, please vote for me on GrapplingHook's FanFictiom Awards Show!)**


	19. Epilogue (Part 2)

Gideon Pines POV

I rubbed my eyes. We were back. They were gone. Stan, Robbie, and Mrs. V were still asleep on various couches and chairs throughout the room.

I sighed. Now it seemed like they had never even been here. Maybe they hadn't. Maybe there was no Dipper and Mabel Pines, and it was all just some dream. Then how did I get here?

"Gideon?" I heard Pacifica whisper besides me.

"Yeah?"I responded.

"What do you think happened to Dipper and Mabel?" she asked, still whispereing as to not wake the others.

"Gleeful or Pines?"

"Both."

"Reverse us probably went back to Gravity Falls, and I have absolutely no idea about the Gleefuls. I guess they went to the Void - whatever that is. I kind of want to go to Gravity Falls. It seems neat."

I heard Grunkle Stan yawning, interrupting our hushed conversation.

"G'morning kids!" he announced.

"Morning!" Pacifica and I chirped in unison. We silently agreed not to tell him anything about what just happened. Or Dipper and Mabel Pines. Or Gravity Falls. And definitely not the journal. I remembered one of the last conversations about Gravity Falls Dipper and I had. He told me not to let Stan anywhere near the journal, or I'd never see it again.

"The news is finally on. Whaddya say we watch it, huh?" he asked. His cheerfulness was kind of annoying. And it reminded me of Pacifica a little bit. I already had enough pep to deal with.

"Okay!" Pacifica agreed.

Stan clicked on the old fashioned television with a remote. They didn't seem like they'd work together, the TV and the remote. Oh well.

"I'm Toby Jimenez with a special report on Dipper Gleeful. He and his twin sister, Mabel, seemed to have disappeared from their newly claimed Telepathy Shack. I guess this means that the previous owner, Stanley Pines, will once again take ownership of it if the twins are not found."

The room stared in unbelieving silence at the flickering screen. Robbie and Mrs. V were awake by now.

Pacifica and I were the only ones who knew what happened. Perhaps we will be the only ones to ever know what happened. But alls well that ends well, I guess.

We settled back in to the Shack no problem.

The Gleefuls were never found; I knew they wouldn't be. That was a relief. Two less jerks to deal with, and one less problem for Stan.

Pacifica had taken to wearing the amulet as a necklace, tucked under her sweater. I try not to get into too many fights with her any more.

Soos still hasn't won Candy back over. Maybe we do have a chance with each other! That would be awesome!

Wendy still comes over to play with Pacifica, and even though we unlocked the secret of Sir Lord Quentin Washington III esq., the second and one eighth President of the United States who was constantly complaining about President George Trembly, Grenda still acted like she was the best person in the world.

Yup, things were back to normal. Except there was no Fipper and Mabel. Gleeful. For that, I was thankful for.

**Hi! Ik all of y'alls thought I was done, and so did I, but I wanted to write a little extra tidbit just to determine all of the reversed roles of Levitation Rises. I might even do a completely un-Triple Trouble related sequel (like an alternate sequel) where Pacifica and Gideon visit Gravity Falls. Idk. Check out Search For The Blindeye STAUS: FOUND! by yours truly for interesting theories and stuffs! Bye!**


End file.
